Experimento NºXIII
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Roxas, quiere cumplir los deseos de su amigo difunto. Por eso es el lider de la Organizacion XIII, la asociacion que se encarga de cumplir los deseos de la gente (a cierto precio) en la cual, le dan provecho los poderes asombrosos que adquirieron sus miembros durante un terrible experimento.
1. mision Nº1

**Ningún personaje de KH me pertenece, son de Disney y de Square Enix.**

**Advertencia: muerte de un personaje (o varios), traumas psicológicos severos, tintes Shonen-ai.**

**Parejas: SoraXKari, VentusXLea, RikuXXion**

**Disfrútenlo!**

1º misión: el deseo de Riku.

Un joven atravesaba las calles más peligrosas de Twilight Town. Mientras pasaba por una esquina, una mujer con ropas atrevidas le dijo algo, pero él no escuchó. Se concentraba a ir a un solo lugar, el escondite de la legendaria organización XIII. La sociedad oculta que se encargaba de cumplir los deseos de la gente, sean cuales fuesen (a cambio de cierto precio, claro)

Él se detuvo frente a una escalera que estaba junto a un antro, que descendía hasta llegar a una puerta de madera antigua que tenía el número XIII dibujado con aerosol rojo. Él tocó timbre. En cuestión de segundos la puerta fue abierta por una chica con una chaqueta negra, muy similar a cierta persona, solo que con el cabello un poco diferente.

-¿Kairi?-dijo asombrado, a la niña pareció darle un mini-sincope, y se quedó paralizada y con la cara roja. Un hombre de pelo rojo la aparto de la puerta.

-Lo siento, te equivocaste de persona- el hombre le hizo una seña con la mano-pasa.

El peliplata entro en una habitación muy rustica, las paredes de ladrillos, la iluminación estilo bar de tercera, los sillones viejos a los costados del cuarto, la bardera con un símbolo extraño detrás del escritorio y el usual líder que siempre se deba aires de genialidad apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

En este caso, el aparente líder, era un hombre moreno de pelo plateado, con ojos amarillos y de mirada fría. Tenía el mismo abrigo negro que la niña shockeada y el hombre de pelo rojo.

-¿Qué te trae aquí?-dijo el hombre con un tono helado que hizo que al pelirrojo le diera un escalofrió y que la chica despertara de su trance, pero al joven no lo inmutó.

-¿Esta es la famosa organización que cumple deseos?

-Así es, soy Xemnas el n.1 y el líder de la Organización XIII.

-En Xemnas…-un chico medio adormilado había salido de atrás de la bandera, el presentado como el n.1 empalideció al ver al chico-¿Quién dijiste que era el jefe?-el joven no entendía nada, cuando se dio vuelta vio que los dos de atrás estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallara carcajadas.

-Emmm... Roxas… yo…-el tipo no sabía dónde meterse.

-Si no te comportas cambiaremos devuelta tu nombre, Axel, Xion ¿Cuál estaría mejor? ¿Mansex o Sexman?-ahí sí, los dos de atrás no pudieron aguantar más la risa-Demyx votó por Mansex, pero yo no estoy seguro aun…

-¡Está bien, está bien Roxas!-dijo Sexman (así es, yo voté por ese) desesperado levantándose de la silla-él es Roxas, el n. XIII y nuestro querido líder ¡Me voy!-el atravesó la cortina y Roxas se sentó en su lugar. El presunto cliente, no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Siéntate, por favor-dijo el niño con una sonrisa amable, el joven obedeció-Xion, ¿me prepararías un café? aún tengo sueño-dijo a la niña frotándose los ojos.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte hasta tarde jugando al nintendo-dijo la morocha inflando las mejillas.

-Por favooooooor-rogò el rubio con sus manos en forma de plegaria, la chica aceptó su petición fingiendo mal humor y se retiró también por el pedazo de tela, luego volvió a mostrar medio cuerpo por la bandera.

-¿Q-quieres uno?-le pregunto a Riku un poco avergonzada, el movió la cabeza en señal de no y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Xion enrojeció por completo y desapareció definitivamente.

Cuando ella se fue Axel arrojó su cuerpo sobre el sillón más resistente para escuchar la conversación con mayor comodidad.

-Como me presentó Xemnas, yo soy Roxas, el jefe ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Riku-dijo con desconfianza-

-Es un placer-dijo sonriente, hubo silencio durante algunos segundos-Dime Riku ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

-Es que… no encuentro a mis amigos-Riku se aclaró la voz para dar una larga explicación-mis amigos se mudaron a esta ciudad el año pasado por problemas familiares. Al principio nos estábamos comunicando por internet y mensajes de texto pero…hace 6 meses dejaron contestarme-Roxas se sorprendió un poco pero no dejo demostrarlo-al principio creí que se habían aburrido de mí, entonces no tuve más opción que dejarlo pasar pero… luego paso lo de las desapariciones y…-Riku se detuvo a ver que su receptor se había congelado, parecía que le hubieran dado un golpe bajo a su autoestima, recordando la alegría que tenía hacia unos minutos.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quiénes eran tus amigos?

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Aquí tengo una foto!-Riku mostro en su celular una imagen de él, mucho más pequeño y un chico de pelo pinchudo lo estaba abrazando del cuello a él y a otra chica. Roxas trago seco.

-¿Roxas?-dijo Axel preocupado, pero lo ignoraron.

-Riku… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?-dijo el rubio en tono sombrío y sin mirarlo a los ojos-sé concreto.

-Quiero encontrarlos-se produjo otro silencio, pero esta vez el aire que se respiraba era de tensión.

-Ya hice el café!-dijo Xion muy dulce dándole la taza a su jefe.

-Gracias, linda-dijo Roxas recuperando su humor. Tomó el café (con leche, claro) hirviendo de un trago y se colgó una espada muy extraña al hombro-vámonos Riku, te llevare con ellos.

Ambos atravesaron la ciudad sin decir ni una palabra. Tomaron el tren y llegaron a la parte central de Twilight Town, donde se metieron por una abertura en la pared y caminaron hasta una mansión.

-Esta…

-Eh?

-… es la mansión abandonada de Twilight Town…-Roxas aspiró con fuerza para evitar soltar lágrimas, Riku lo miro preocupado-en este lugar…

-Fue donde trajeron a los desaparecidos-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Naminè…-la chica era muy hermosa, rubia y de ojos azules. Con un vestido blanco.

-Tanto tiempo Roxas.

-¿Quién… eres tú?-dijo Riku atónito por valla a saber dios que razón.

-Soy uno de los experimentos producidos en este laboratorio, estoy hecha principalmente con información recolectada de Kairi.

-No entiendo…-susurró el peliplateado.

-Pasa a mi hogar-el candado del portón se rompió como por arte de magia y pudieron entra al edificio.

La mansión estaba en ruinas y las paredes completamente ensangrentadas, sobre la sangre estaban escritos nombre con marcador negro. Riku sintió unas nausean asquerosas, desvió la mirada hacia arriba, pero esto fue lo que más lo horrorizó.

En la unión espacio que había entre ambas escaleras, estaba escrito con pintura blanca el nombre de Sora en letras enormes, pero este había sido tachado con más sangre y abajo también con el líquido rojo estaba escrito "Vanitas".

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-que es…?-intento tartamudear el cliente a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

-Es la venganza de la Organización XIII-dijo Naminè, a todo esto, Roxas estaba mudo con la mirada en el piso-Es una historia muy larga y horrible, pero tiene que ver en gran parte con tus amigos Sora y Kairi ¿Quieres oírla?

Riku esteba tanto asombrado como asustado, pero en un golpe de valor asintió con la cabeza en seña de si, la rubia prosiguió.

-a comienzos del año, 50 personas fueron secuestradas por entidades desconocidas y traídas a esta mansión-Naminè empezó a subir las escaleras y le hizo una seña a Riku para que subiera, él la siguió y Roxas detrás –los hicieron pasar por un experimento de 6 etapas, que consistía es extracción de memorias, de genética, incremento de masa, primera prueba, manipulación de químicos, segunda prueba y resistencia. Una más dura que la anterior, solo 13 de las 50 personas sobrevivieron, actualmente todos forman parte de la Organización XIII, una sociedad que se encarga de cumplir los deseos ajenos a cierto precio…

-Esa parte ya me la sabia...-interrumpió el joven.

-¿También sabias que hacer los deseos realidad era el sueño de Sora? –Riku se sorprendió, lo sabía, pero cuando su amigo le decía que su sueño era ayudar a las personas a realizar sus propios sueños y deseos, él lo ignoraba.

Estaban en la biblioteca, o algo así, solo que las bibliotecas generalmente tiene piso y no una escalera que daba a una sala de metal

-¿P-por qué… alguien haría una Organización tan importante…. Con bases a las fantasías de un niño?

-¡No son fantasías!-grito furioso Roxas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-¡Es un sueño maravilloso! ¡Tan preciado como el de cualquier otra persona, incluso más! No me importa si eres amigo de sora-dijo apuntándolo con la espada-¡No permitiré que te burles de ese sueño!

-Está bien, está bien-decían Naminè y Riku haciendo señas con las manos para que se tranquilizara.

-Lamento lo que dije-Riku no era una persona débil, a pesar de que sora tenía una fuerza increíble al pelear, nunca le había ganado-Roxas… ¿eras amigo de Sora?-el rubio no contesto.

-Sigamos, Naminè-Roxas entró en el cuarto de computadoras fue seguido, todas estaban en perfecto funcionamiento. Pasaron de ahí a otra habitación de hierro que también estaba manchada con sangre y luego a un pasillo que tenía algo parecido a unos capullos, algunos se habían abierto y los que no, tenían personas adentro.

-¿Qué es esto?-mascullo Riku en un tono entre asqueado e impresionado.

-Son los demás experimentos.

-Eh? No dijiste que estaban muertos?

-Los humanos están muertos, estos son sus clones o sus infusiones-explico Naminè.

-no te entiendo.

-Mira-comenzó Roxas-los clones están para reemplazar al humano secuestrado, cuando están listos, son enviados de vuelta a casa en lugar del humano. Ellos, efectivamente creen ser el original, tienen su misma personalidad y recuerdos.

-Algunos no tienen clones, como sora y Kairi, o los tiene y no los hemos visto, ni idea-dijo Naminè.

-Las infusiones son experimentos peligrosos ya que es como….mmmm…. ¿Cómo te explico?-divagó el rubio cruzándose de brazos esto le hizo a Riku un poco de gracia, ya que se parecía mucho a sora-sacan lo mejor de varias personas y lo ponen en un solo ser, por ejemplo, Naminè es 90% Kairi 10% Larxene, una de los miembros y Xion ¿la recuerdas?-el peliplata asintió, _¿Cómo olvidarla siendo tan bonita y tierna? _Pensó Riku-es 50% Kairi 30% Sora y 20% Vanitas. El problema es que la mayoría muere después de nacer, hasta ahora solo hubo tres sobrevivientes incluyéndolas a ellas dos.

Fueron por el pasillo hasta una habitación blanca donde tenía en el centro un enorme capullo abierto, el cliente volvió a sentir curiosidad. No hizo falta preguntarles a los rubios nada Roxas le contesto sabiendo que preguntaría.

-Esta es la cámara del experimento más fuerte-Roxas tenía una mirada llena de ira pero en ningún momento miro a su cliente, solo la extraña masa en forma de flor-70% sora, 15% yo, 5% Xemnas 10% Xion, pero… hay un problema con el-Roxas trago en seco y apretó los puños, no estaba gritando, pero estaba tan furioso que no podía continuar.

Riku recordó que en la entrada, el nombre de Sora había sido tachado y había sido escrito el de Vanitas, quizás eso tenía algo que ver.

-Él es pura maldad-susurró Naminè, porque su jefe no podía con su propia rabia-hubo un error en su programación, y por alguna razón es todo lo contrario de sora, solo desea el sufrimiento y la desdicha ajena en especial la de Roxas.

-Sigamos-masculló Roxas lo más calmado posible (no era mucho)

Una puerta se abrió detrás del capullo, esta daba a un bosque en donde (además de árboles) había lapidas. Los tres empezaron a caminar entre las tumbas. El peliplata horrorizado, a pesar de que Roxas le había dicho que solo los miembros de la organización habían sobrevivido, no se le había pasado la idea de que sus amigos podrían estar muertos. Que estúpido fue.

Una por una iba mirando las lapidas, con la esperanza o el temor de que el nombre de alguno de sus amigos estuviera grabado en ellas, pero no.

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato, Riku ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sora y Kairi ya estaban muertos, pero ese hecho sería tan insignificante como la presencia de una pared de papel intentando detener a alguien cayendo desde un rascacielos. El cliente, al agudizar su oído, pudo escuchar el sonido de las olas golpeando contra la arena. Pronto el bosque se fue desvaneciendo dando lugar a un océano en el atardecer.

Allí, en parte bañadas por el agua salada, había dos lapidas. Una de ellas tenia colgado una cadena con un dije de corona. Roxas miró a Riku con una lágrima en su mejilla y una sonrisa piadosa.

-Riku… tus amigos… están ahí-dijo el rubio señalando las tumbas.

Riku se acercó al mar y se arrodilló frente a las lapidas de sus amigos, tocó con sus manos mojadas el nombre de la que decía "sora, no sabemos su apellido pero sabemos que fue el más grande de todos" al peliplata le causó un poco de gracia la escritura, por eso soltó una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas.

-R-Riku…-a todo esto, el rubio también estaba llorando. No por Solo trágico de la escena, sino porque cada vez que veía la tumba de Sora lloraba, además de otras razones- lo lamento.

-¿P-Por qué?-dijo el joven mirando al pequeño líder.

-Lamento… n-no ser Sora-realmente le costaba hablar, incluso más que al mayor.

Riku se levantó y miro a su receptor, que seguía balbuceando.

-S-s-s-s-s-Si yo fuera S-Sora… no te hu-bieras-puesto-triste-Roxas lloraba como un niño pequeño, esto a Riku le causo algo de ternura, olvidando por un momento a sus fallecidos amigos-…-p-por más que lo intento, n-n-no logro ser como el-se limpió loa nariz con el puño del abrigo-el –era maravilloso-y-yo-un fracaso inclusive… ¡Mancho su nombre con tan solo llevarlo puesto! ¡¿P-p-p-por qué tubo que morir…alguien tan grandioso?! ¡¿Por qué no fui yo?!-

-¿Roxas?-antes de que Naminè pudiera consolar a su amigo Riku lo arrojo de una patada a suelo, ella no hizo nada para detenerlos.

-¡Estúpido!-Riku se abalanzó sobre el rubio y para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas-¡¿crees que a Sora le gustaría escucharte decir estas estupideces?!-decía sin parar de agredir al menor; este no se defendía, no es como si Roxas sintiera dolor físico, jamás lo había sentido.

Antes de darle el tercer golpe en el rostro el mayor levanto el cuerpo del chico y lo abrazó.

-¡Tú eres Roxas, eres tú y nadie más que tu; por eso jamás podrás convertirte en Sora!-grito en el oído del rubio sin separarlo de su cuerpo-¡acéptalo! ¡Acéptate! ¡No trates de alcanzarlo ni de ser el!

Riku se separó un par de centímetros para ver al niño a los ojos, estaba sucio, mojado y lleno de arena, ambos lo estaban.

-En lugar…de querer ser Sora, ¿por qué no tratas de ser un mejor Roxas?, -el rubio dejo de llorar para poder escuchar mejor- si intentas superarte a ti mismo estoy seguro de que no habrá limites a lo que quieras lograr-Riku sonrió con nostalgia-sora era mi mejor amigo y me haría muy feliz volver a verlo, pero también… estaría bien tenerte como amigo a ti, Roxas.

Roxas abrazó a Riku y comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad.

Naminè estaba viendo esta dulce escena con una sonrisa, pero a alguien más que ternura, le causo gracia.

Sobre la tumba, estaba apoyado un chico de pelo castaño en puntas, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. La chica lo miró por unos minutos confundida, volteó para ver a sus acompañantes solo por un segundo y cuando devolvió su vista al primero, ya no estaba.

Naminè volvió a alegrarse. Esta vez mirando el eterno atardecer.

-No preocupes, todo irá bien… Sora.

**EXTRA**

Roxas, había mandado a llamar a todos los miembros de su organización, supuestamente para un asunto importante. Claro, casi nadie se había presentado en el primer momento por eso Roxas le pidió a su amigo Axel, que "amablemente" los fuera a buscar, y estos no tuvieron otra opción.

-Queridos compañeros, les presento al nuevo miembro de nuestra organización, Riku!

Todos los miembros, a excepción de Xion y Zexion, respondieron con un ataque de risas.

¿En serio?-dijo Demyx sin parar de reírse-¡parece un modelo de Shampoo!-rio apuntando a Riku con una mano y con la otra agarrándose el estómago. El peliplateado agarró de la muñeca al otro y lo hizo dar una vuelta de 180º en el aire. Demyx cayó al suelo de espaldas, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Y tú, pareces un modelo de gel para el pelo barato.

-OHHH-exclamaron todos los miembros al puro estilo de los marcianitos de Toy Story.

-El chico es bueno-dijo Axel.

-Si…-murmuró Xion embelesada.

-Es aceptable-masculló Vexen.

-¿Y se cambiara el nombre?-preguntó Lexaeus.

Todos se quedaron pensando, pero Riku estaba seguro de que le gustaba su nombre asi como estaba.

-Em… Roxas…

-¿Qué pasa, Xion?

Con respecto al nombre, a mí me gusta tal como está-todos la miraron, ella se puso roja-Es que ¡no me malinterpreten! Es que, si no ¿Cómo le pondríamos?

-Es cierto Xion, Kixur y Ruxri, no suenan bien, mejor dejemos el nombre como esta ¿te parece bien Riku?

-Me parece excelente-dijo aliviado.

-Bueno!-Roxas aplaudió y con una sonrisa dijo-ya que hablamos de nombres votemos por cual cambiar el de Xemnas.

-Nooooooooooooo!-grito el recién nombrado Mansex.

* * *

**Me quedo un poco largo, y trágico.**

**Le metí el extra para que no quedara en un final tan triste así que Riku… ¡Bienvenido a la organización XIII!**

**Solo para que lo sepan, este fic está en completo desorden. Ej: este capítulo hablo de la organización y las misiones, pero el siguiente podría se acerca de los clones o de Vanitas ¿entendido?**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer **

**¿Reviews? ¿Tumulto iracundo? ¿Cacerolas voladoras? ¿Regalos?**


	2. Ventus y Vanitas

En la escuela secundaria de Twilight Town ya casi no quedaba nadie, pero en realidad, no es como si debieran preocuparse por llegar a casa antes de la noche ¿verdad? En el instituto, los únicos que quedaban eran Seifer, su grupito de amigos y su víctima; en este caso, Ventus.

-Así que dime, Ven-Seifer tenía al chico agarrado de la camisa contra la pared-¿A dónde estuviste?

Él siempre hacia la misma pregunta, dónde había estado Ventus cuando desapareció, como si el pobre lo supiera. De hecho, no recordaba nada después de que lo habían tomado por la fuerza en la estación de trenes.

-¡Te dije que no lo sé! ¡Déjame, tengo que ir a trabajar!-gritaba el niño intentando zafarse de las manos del mayor.

-¿Qué, acaso estuviste en una especie de lugar secreto-Ventus lo miraba con miedo, no sabía si Seifer estaba loco o solo le gustaba tener escusas para maltratarlo, pero sabía que no lo iba a dejar ir. Nunca lo hacía. Solo que quedaba resignarse-¿o es que te prostituyeron?-Ventus no respondió, no cambio su expresión de tristeza-¿es eso?

-Seguro que se la metieron bien adentro ¿sabes?

-Qué asco me da este crio.

-¿Por qué no dices nada, ven?-preguntó Seifer con una malintencionada sonrisa-¿tanto te gusto?-Ven seguía ignorándolo-¿Qué te parecería volver a experimentarlo?-dejó de ignorarlo, lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, los ojos asustados y las piel pálida.

-¿E-Estas bromeando? ¿No, Seifer? M-muy gracioso.

-Sosténgalo chicos-Fuu y Rai siguieron las ordenes de su amigo, tomándolo de los brazos.

El más pequeño, asustado empezó a patalear y a moverse lo más que pudo. Seifer le bajó los pantalones y se desabrocho el primer botón de los suyos. El pobre Ventus tiritaba del miedo, como un autoreflejo, pateó en el estómago a Seifer dejándolo en el piso inmóvil. Aprovechando la presión que estos ejercían sobre él, se deshizo de los otros dos dándolos vuelta en el aire como si fueran de papel.

Ventus se subió los pantalones y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, mientras corría analizaba cada movimiento que había hecho. Esa fuerza al pelear no era usual en él, él era más bien un chico débil. Claro que sí, siempre había tenido una resistencia increíble; sin importa cuanto lo golpeara, incluso cuando Seifer lo golpeo con un poste de hierro sus huesos no se rompieron y los pocos rasguños que le hacían sanaban muy rápido. A pesar de eso, nunca había tenido habilidad en pelea ¿Por qué es que ahora tenía tanta fuerza?

El rubio miró un segundo para atrás, no vio a nadie cerca, pero aun así escuchaban sus voces llamándolo con picardía "Ven, ¿Dónde te escondes?" escuchaba la voz de Seifer en un tono infantil, como si jugaran a las encendidas, un poco irónico era que el menor se había metido detrás de unas cajas en un callejón se sentó abrazando a sus rodillas y empezó a pensar.

El corazón de Ventus latía a mil, sentía sus piernas temblar y que lágrimas en el borde de sus parpados. Pero no tenía miedo de ser golpeado, ¡tenía miedo de ser violado! De tan solo pensar que quizás es lo que haría el mayor si lo atrapara se puso a llorar. Fue entonces cuando escucho pasos cerca de donde estaba. El niño sintió como el escaso bello de sus brazos se erizaba. El apretó los dientes y puso su cabeza entre las piernas mientras esa persona corría las cajas.

-De que te escondes?-pregunto una voz desconocida para el rubio, ven lentamente levantó la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz. Era un chico morocho, más o menos de su edad. Parecía un poco preocupado por el rubio pero algo en sus ojos no le brindaba confianza.

-V-Vete-tartamudeo Ventus-S-S-Seifer me v-va a encontrar.

-Con que ahí estas-dijo Seifer, Ventus se entumeció- ¡oye tú! El cabeza de erizo-una vena salto en la frente del moreno-vete, tengo asuntos pendientes con ese niño.

-Creo que él no quiere lidiar contigo, mejor vete tu-estas palabras hicieron que Ventus se sonrojara de la genialidad del otro chico _¿Por qué alguien tan cool se preocupa por mí?_

_-_¿Quieres pelear por el acaso?-dijo el mayor tomó por la chaqueta de cuero al morocho, este último no se alarmó, el rubio no era rival para él; con solo apoyar las manos sobre las de Seifer y ejercer un mínimo de la presión que este era capaz, dejó al rubio mayor rendido a sus pies. Literalmente, el abusivo se quedó echado en el piso del dolor, le había roto los huesos de las manos. Fuu y Rai fueron a socorrer a su amigo.

-Esto es pura coincidencia ¿sabes?-dijo Rai tratando de excusar a Seifer.

-¡La próxima no será así mocosos!-gritó Fuu enfurecida.

El grupito de Seifer se fue sin decir más que eso. Ventus no sabía que decirle al moreno. Lo había ayudado, sí; pero lo que ese chico le había hecho al mayor había sido terrible. El de ojos amarillos volteo hacia donde estaba el rubio, este se paralizó del miedo. Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar

El moreno se dio cuenta del pánico del otro y con una sonrisa amable, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de ven y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, ya se han ido, todo está bien-Ven estaba encantado, a sus ojos esa persona parecía completamente perfecta, su sonrisa sus ojos, su pelo su voz, todo de él le atrajo desde ese momento.

Unos cuantos minutos después, ambos chicos estaban comiendo helado sobre la torre del reloj. Riendo como amigos que se conocían de toda la vida.

-¿Así que te llamas Vanitas? Qué raro, suena como mi nombre-dijo Ventus inocentemente.

-Esa es la idea, ven-susurró el moreno.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto, ni siquiera en la escuela-preguntó el rubio y le dio una lamida a su helado que se estaba derritiendo.

-Sí, vivo aquí desde hace un tiempo-respondió Vanitas imitando la acción de su acompañante.

-¿Con quién viniste?

-En realidad, llegué a que con otros chicos-dijo mirando el atardecer y por un minuto su mueca de bondad se desfiguró un poco cuando susurró-incluyéndote-ven, quien estaba muy atento en su helado, no se dio cuenta. Y vanitas volvió a sonreír dulcemente-pero ahora estoy viviendo solo.

-¿Solo?-susurró ven para sí mismo. El odiaba esa palabra, quizás porque sentía que era la que más lo identificaba, pero quien sabe.

-¿Vives solo Ven?

-No-dijo Ventus sonriendo tímidamente, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa "_Él… ¿se sentirá solo?"_

-¿Y con quien vives? ¿Con tus padres o…?

-Hace tiempo, que no veo a mis padre, pero en realidad no me interesa-mintió el rubio sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, aumentando ese nudo que tenía en el estómago. Ese que se le hacia cuando tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y con quien vives entonces?-volvió a preguntar el moreno sin dejar de sonreír.

-Con mis amigos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-su voz sonaba un poco impaciente, pero a ven no lo importo

-Son Aq…-fue casi como un meteorito, lo que hizo que vanitas cayera de lo alto de la torre, Ventus le tomó como unos 5 segundos procesar la información. Le hubiera tomado más de no ser por la voz hizo que por accidente lo sacó de dicho trance.

-Pequeño, hay que irnos –dijo un pelirrojo agarrando a Ven del brazo.

-¿T-T-tu hi-hiciste eso?-susurró el rubio asustado.

-¡Si, pero vámonos, antes de que vuelve!-Ventus lo ignoró.

-Mataste a Vanitas, él era…-dijo con un débil hilo de voz y blanco como un papel.

-¡Vámonos, es peligroso!

-¡No podría hacernos nada!¡Porque lo mataste!-grito el menor tratando de que el más grande lo soltara.

-¿Qué estabas por decirme… Ven?

Ambos, horrorizados, voltearon a la izquierda y ahí estaba Vanitas; o más bien lo que quedaba de él. Su cabeza era solo un bulto de músculos deformes al que poco cabello le quedaba y sus ojos parecían que estaban por salirse de sus cuencas, del cuello para abajo se notaba el descenso del grado de calcinación, hasta que en su cintura apenas se notaban las quemaduras de la ropa.

Ventus se tragó su propio vomito e impulso natural de caer desmayado.

La piel y el cabello de vanitas volvió a regenerarse poco a poco, pero solo le tomo unos segundos (algo así como en terminator 2).

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?-volvió a repetir vanitas tan amable como antes, pero Ventus jamás hubiera podido responder. Estaba a punto de padecer un ataque de pánico. El mayor se puso entre vanitas y ven para hacer como una especie de pared-¿No me lo dirás verdad?-dejo de sonreír, el pelirrojo hizo que de su mano saliera fuego-entonces será por las malas-vanitas se abalanzó sobre Axel este lo aparto con una ráfaga de fuego

-¡Ventus!-el niño reaccionó y miro al mayor asustado, este estaba manteniendo un forcejeó cuerpo a fuego a cuerpo, con el moreno-¡En la heladería de a la vuelta, hay una chica vestida como yo!¡Dile lo que paso, ella sabrá que hacer! ¡Ahora, corre!

Sin más que decir, el menor corrió con todas sus fuerzas escaleras abajo, iba realmente rápido, pero para él no era suficiente así que se tiró desde veinte metros al suelo y cayó ileso "_gracias por no fallarme ahora anormalidad" _pensó para sí, y dio la vuelta a la torre hasta la heladería.

Había una chica saliendo de la heladería, con la gabardina del pelirrojo, tenía una bolsa con helados.

-¿Roxas?-pregunto al ver al niño pero este no le contestó, en su lugar la tomó por los hombros y le gritó:

-¡El tipo de fuego está en la torre peleando con Vanita! ¡Haz algo!-al instante, Xion se dio cuenta que ese chico rubio no era su jefe, no solo por lo estúpido y patético que se veía sino porque Roxas y Riku estaban detrás del otro.

Ventus se dio vuelta a ver qué era lo que la morena miraba tanto y sintió otra punzada más en su pecho, un sentimiento entre miedo y curiosidad. Pero su doble parecía estar calmado y serio.

-¡Riku, llévate a Xion y va ese inútil a un lugar seguro! ¡Xion, avísales a todos que vengan a ayudarnos! ¡Vayan!-Roxas de un salto subió al techo de la heladería y subió la torre corriendo por la pared.

-Guau…

-¿Xion ya les avisaste?

-Sí, pero no pude localizar a Xemnas y a Larxene.

-¡Esta bien!¡no los necesitamos subamos al tren!

Tomaron el tren que los llevaba más cerca de su guarida, ya bien acomodados y un poco más tranquilos:

-E-Exijo que me explique todo-dijo Ventus intentando parecerse al chico que había visto frente a la heladería, al que parecían tenerle mucho respeto.

-¿Acerca de que, Roxas?

-Riku él no es Roxas, es Ventus-respondió Xion a su amigo.

-¿Ventus? ¿Y porque se llama Roxas?

-Por el cambio de nombre-ya se habían olvidado de la presencia del rubio

-Eh… disculpen-dijo ven tímidamente tratando de hacerse notar.

-Pero si eso no era un anagrama con "X"

-¿Chicos?

-Sí, pero no se… ¡pero si te das cuenta, Roxas es un anagrama de Sora!-reflexionó Xion sorprendida.

-¡Es cierto! Cuando lo conocí me dijo que él tenía el nombre de Sora ¡Que obsesivo!

-¡Oigan!-los dos chicos dieron un respingo en su asiento al recordar la existencia del otro rubio y se avergonzaron un poco-¡Acabo de tener el día mas traumado de toda mi puta vida!¡Y ni siquiera entiendo la mitad! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!

-B-bueno… cálmate-pidió Xion un poco avergonzada.

-Ahora si se parece a Roxas-murmuró Riku, Ventus lo miró mal pero al peliplateado no le importó-Tú… no eres Ventus.

-¿Qué?

-Riku… no seas tan frio…-dijo la chica preocupada, pero el joven también la ignoró.

-El verdadero Ventus, es nuestro jefe, Roxas, el niño que viste parecido a ti en la torre. Cuando fue secuestrado, fue sometido a experimentos terribles…-continuó Riku

-¿Por qué?

-Para crear el arma perfecta-respondió Xion.

-¿Un arma?

-Todos nosotros somos experimentos, que cumplen una función diferente, quizás no la pretendida, pero todos somos de alguna manera un arma.

-¿Todos? ¡¿Todos quienes?!

-Nosotros, la Organización XIII.

-¿Ustedes son la Organización XIII?

-sí, y todos somos experimentos-respondió Xion volviendo al tema.

-Menos yo-dijo Riku.

-Y Vanitas también.

-¿Y yo?-se preguntó a si mismo ven, mirando sus manos

-Eres un clon del verdadero Ventus, creado para reemplazarlo. No eres un arma como yo. Claro que tienes los mismos poderes que Ventus tenía antes de que experimentaran con él.

-¿y por qué…? ¡¿Por qué me dejó vivir su vida?!-pregunto el rubio enojado

-Porque el ya no podía ser Ventus, se había convertido en Roxas.

-Eso… ¡eso no tiene sentido!-Ventus se paró y miró a los otros dos lleno de odio y furia-¡Él no quería ser Ventus, por eso me dejó su asquerosa vida a mí!-el pequeño estaba llorando de rabia, una sacudida que dio el tren hizo que todos cayeron al suelo, el clon se golpeó contra una puerta y se quedó espaldas a esta en posición fetal-nadie me necesita, nadie me quiere, mis amigos me abandonaron y todo es por culpa de Roxas- decía ven suficientemente alto como para que sus acompañantes lo escucharan.

-Increíble, pero antes Roxas era más emo.

-Riku, no seas malo.

-No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme, quiero que todo acabe ya…

-Concedido-dijo una voz maliciosa, la puerta en donde ven estaba apoyado se abrió y ven terminó apoyado sobre algo que se sentía extraño-hola Ven

-Vanitas!-gritaron Riku y Xion pero el pequeño estaba demasiado asustado para moverse, el moreno agarró al rubio del brazo y abobos cayeron del puente en el que estaban los rieles de aquel tren.

Mientras tanto en la torre del reloj.

-Ríndete, Vanitas. No eres más que una pulga contra todos nosotros-dijo Xigbar triunfante.

Vanitas sonrió como si el fuera el ganador y desapareció.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Parece que solo era una ilusión-le dijo Vexen.

-¿Ósea que hicimos todo esto para nada?

En un bosque en Twilight Town (no el de la mansión) Vanitas tenia a Ventus acorralado contra un árbol.

-bien, ven-dijo el moreno con una mano sobre un árbol y la otra acariciando la mejilla de un rubio-Quien es mi siguiente victima?

-T-t-t-tengo miedo-tartamudeo ven-p-pero…¡N-No te lo diré!

-Como digas…-Vanitas tomó con suavidad la mano de ven y comenzó a apretarla. Al principio el niño no sintió ningún dolor pero conforme a que vanitas iba poniendo más fuerza sentía que sus huesos se comprimían.

-AaaaaaaH!-los hueso de sus manos estaban por romperse.

-¡DIME!-gritó vanitas quien demostraba una expresión enferma y sádica.

-NO!-*crack*los gritos se detuvieron, el moreno soltó los desfigurados dedos del rubio, el pobre lloraba-a-a… -a-a-a-a-a-a-aun… a-así… n-no te lo di… ré…

-Tus manos… ya me aburrieron-dijo seductor, metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa de ven-¿Qué te parece…-vanitas mordió el lóbulo de ven ahora estoy peor que cuando empecé-…si continuamos lo que detuve con Seifer?

Efectivamente, el intento hacerlo otra vez, tal como Ventus hizo con los tres anteriores, con su mano sana le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al experimento, pero no funcionó vanitas era demasiado fuerte. Este último agarró al niño de la mano.

-Debería romperte esta también ¿verdad?

-Detente-dijo una voz detrás de los experimentos.

-¡Roxas! –El moreno lo recibió imitando a cierta persona para el fastidio del rubio, tenía a Ventus de la mano para que no escapara-¿hacemos un trio?

-Déjalo ir-dijo el líder de la Organización apuntándole con su espada.

-¡No eres divertido!-respondió de forma aniñada inflando las mejillas-Pero no te lo doy-al decir esto volvió a tener una expresión arrogante, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho imitar a Sora.

-Tarde…-dijo una voz un poco más grave, el de ojos amarillos miro donde estaba su supuesta víctima, efectivamente lo estaba agarrando pero Axel tenia al chico en sus brazos-parece que algo más te va a caer del cielo Van ¿lo captas?

Vanitas miró hacia arriba y desde el árbol se tiró Xion sobre él, tuvo que alejarse de Ventus para que la chica no callera encima suyo. El monstruo que tenía la forma de Sora se sintió frustrado al ver fracasar sus planes y le dedicó a Roxas una mirada de ira, de odio.

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó Riku que había estado viendo todo desde un árbol, esperando la ocasión para interferir-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-el joven bajó-¿Qué tienes en contra de Roxas?

-Es que yo… -Vanitas cambió su expresión, su mirada era dulce y cálida; cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y miro a Roxas -¡No puedo dejar las cosas así!

-¡Hijo de puta!-grito Riku enojado por la mala interpretación de su mejor amigo, pero vanitas se fue, solo dio un salto y se fue.

-Axel ¿Cómo esta él?-preguntó Roxas.

-Míralo por ti mismo, jefecito-Roxas (de puntitas) llego a ver al durmiente rostro del niño.

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero ahora Ventus estaba frente a un mar en el atardecer. En el agua había dos rocas y junto a ellas un niño de pelo en punta. Al principio el rubio se asustó al confundirlo con vanitas pero luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguien más.

El castaño se acercó al rubio y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Wow… tu mano está muy mal ¿te duele?-dijo con preocupación.

-S-sí, pero… puedo soportarlo.

-¿Seguro que puedes soportarlo?

-S-sí.

-No me refiero a tu mano-el ojiazul puso su mano sobre el pecho de Ven-me refiero a esto, sé que no estás bien ¿me dirás que sucede?-ven dudó por un segundo pero luego pensó _¿Qué más da? _El rubio bajó la mirada, el castaño se agachó para intentar ver su rostro.

-Soy una basura.

-Hm? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-yo solo nací para reemplazar a Ventus, cómo si alguien lo necesitara. Y cuando él se convirtió en alguien importante…

-¿Roxas?

-Ese, no le importo nada de mí, que estaba viviendo su asquerosa vida por el ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para dejar que alguien viviera de esa manera? Hubiera preferido morir antes de vivir como él. Solo me utilizó para no tener que regresar.

-Todo bien pero… él no es así-dijo el chico de pelo parado-yo lo conocí durante el secuestro; cuando aún era Ventus. Y he estado con él todo el tiempo desde entonces-el apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del clon-él es amable y considerado, se ha vuelto un poco borde y caradura pero sigue siendo una gran persona, el jamás podría lastimar a una persona inocente, es demasiado bueno.

Ventus le creyó, no porque tuviera un argumento válido (de hecho, siendo así como era, seguro se creía cualquier cuento) pero nunca había conocido a alguien tan bueno como ese chico, estaba completamente seguro de que jamás le mentiría.

-Y… ¿Por qué lo hizo?-dijo el rubio un poco confundido.

-No sé, ¿Por qué no despiertas y le preguntas?

-¿Quieres decir que estoy soñando?-preguntó aturdido.

-Sip.

-Y tu… ¿eres un sueño?-Ventus se decepcionó mucho, si ese chico hubiera sido real podrían haber sido buenos amigos.

-No soy un sueño, soy solo yo, Sora-dijo dándose vuelta para mirar el mar.

-Sora…-repitió el otro para no olvidarlo- entonces… ¿Qué eres?

El chico se volteó nuevamente para mirarlo.

-Soy un amigo… tuyo y de Roxas-Sora puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ventus-pero no hablemos de mí, es hora de que despiertes ven.

Ventus despertó sobre una cama, en una habitación decorada con caracoles de mar skates, símbolos de estrellas y varios juguetes; era muy similar a la de él. A su lado, había una niña durmiendo.

Miro su mano, estaba vendada pero, podía moverla a la perfección. Sus poderes nunca le fallaban. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la morena y susurró su nombre, para despertarla.

-Xion-Ven sacudió un poco a la niña-Xion, despierta.

-¿Ventus?-dijo ella adormilada mientras frotaba sus ojos-que bueno que ya estas despierto, cuidarte es muy duro.

-¿Cuidarme?

-Sí, estuviste dormido por 3 dias. Roxas, Riku y yo estuvimos haciendo turno para cuidarte.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sonrojado-no hacía falta jeje-de alguna manera se sentía contento.

-Créeme -masculló de malhumor la chica, pensando en los pervertidos de sus compañeros de la organización-hacía falta.

-¿Y Roxas?

-En la oficina ¿por?

-Tengo que hablar con él, es importante.

-Bueno, vamos-Xion y Ventus caminaron por un pasillo muy básico, eran ladrillos sin pintar y cuya única decoración eran gafitis que había hecho vaya dios a saber quién.

-Xion… este lugar… es…-divagó mirando bien a su alrededor.

-Ah sí, hasta donde sé, aquí vivía una mafia pero Roxas, así solito, los mando a comer helado (personalmente pienso que Roxas realmente los hecho y les dijo que fueran a comer helado, ya lo conocen)-Ventus tembló pensando que realmente Roxas estando solo era capaz de competir contra una magia entera, daba miedo. O pensándolo bien _¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo se haya vuelto tan genial?_

Pasaron por un agujero en la pared que estaba cubierto por una tela y ahí sentado espaldas a ellos estaba Roxas. En los sillones estaban Riku y Axel platicando de estupideces y

-Mmmm, ya despertaste… ¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó el jefe sin ningún interés.

-Sí, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.(1

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué me dejaste ser tú?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Roxas con media sonrisa.

-Tú sabias que tenías una vida horrible y yo, realmente, no tengo nada que ver contigo ni tus malas decisiones así que-él hablaba con calma y seriedad sin ningún rastro de emoción en sus palabras, ya que no quería anticiparse a la respuesta de su original- ¿Por qué me dejaste sufrir así?

-Porque creí que quizás tú lo harías mejor que yo-dijo el jefe con la misma seriedad que su clon-yo era un fracasado, pero me hice fuerte por mi deseo de proteger a mis amigos. Quizás no me haya vuelto una mala persona-dijo mirando el piso pero luego volvió a mirar a su igual con determinación-¡pero con mi vida, tu aun puedes convertirte en una persona de la que te sientas orgulloso de ser!

-¿Una persona… de la que me sienta orgulloso de ser?-al clon le viene a la mente un niño con los pies mojados en el agua salada, con el pelo en puntas, comiendo un helado de sal marina. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Sora se da vuelta y le dedica a Ven una cálida sonrisa-Roxas… -Ventus sonrió con la misma pureza que aquel chico- ¡Gracias!-le salta encima para abrazarlo, Roxas y todos en la habitación se sorprenden mucho, Ventus se separó de su original y con los ojos húmedos de felicidad le dijo-¡Me siento feliz, de que me hayas dado una vida!

-Parece que tenemos otro final feliz-dijo Riku para sí.

-Ojala, que ese niño tenga una vida mejor de ahora en adelante-dijo Axel mirando a los chicos abrazándose.

-Si-dijo Xion igual de enternecida que sus amigos

**Extra 2**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Ventus había despertado y como no podía volver a su casa para no poner en peligro a sus amigos, se estaba quedando en la guarida de la Organización XIII. Para algunos pedo… ¡digo! Miembros, esto era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero para otros, incluidos Roxas y el mismo Ventus, era una pesadilla.

Entonces, Roxas llamó a una reunión para decidir qué hacer con su clon.

-Quedémonos con el!-gritó Demyx emocionado, la mayoría de los miembros (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix en secreto, Axel, Marluxia y Luxord) pero al ser el jefe Roxas negó esta opción.

-No podemos, es muy peligroso para él, por sus insistentes actos de acoso sexual-todos los nombrados anteriormente miraron a Roxas con una cara de "no hacía falta aclararlo"-Y para nosotros como organización, encargarnos de cuidarlo es un trabajo muy extenuante. Asi que, me tome la libertad de encontrarle un hogar a Ventus.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ven emocionado.

-Mmm… ¡Algo así!-Ventus lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Como a ustedes les gusta taaaaaaaaaaanto Ven, a sus respectivos clones también les debería gustar, por eso Ven vivirá con el clon de alguno de ustedes.

-¡¿Cómo?!-grito sorprendida la gran mayoría.

-Mi clon es grandiosa,-dijo Larxene-jamás aceptaría vivir con ese niñato.

-Bueno, levante la mano el que no tiene clon o el que tiene y sabe que este no podrá encargarse de Ven-Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion, Xigbar y Larxene levantaron la mano.

-¡Bueno que comience el sorteo!-gritó Roxas de forma picara-¡Ven saca un papel-le dijo a su igual extendiéndole una urna , el chico saco un papel.

-Lea-leyó.

-¡Sí! ¡El Roxas moe es mioooooooooo!-gritó tirándose a abrazar al pequeño, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el Roxas "no moe" le dio una patada en la cara-¡no tuyo tarado, de tu clon!

Axel dio comienzo a un berrinche estilo niño pequeño, todos lo ignoraron. Un poco más alejados estaban, Roxas, Xion, Riku y Ven

-Roxas ¿lo hiciste apropósito?

-Sip.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos y Axel es el peor de los males

-¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si salía Marluxia?-`pregunto Xion a los chicos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Ahora hay que armar un plan para que Lea acepte a Ven en su casa-dijo Riku

-Lo tengo fríamente calculado-dijo Roxas con una sonrisa triunfante.

**1-Inserte aquí el ending de Tokyo Revelation (sé por experiencia que cuando uno le pone soundtrack a un fanfic se lee mejor y a mí me parece que mi mente hace un gran trabajo, o no****) **

** 123: si va a ver rokunami, lo decidí hace un tiempo. Naminè está enamorada de Roxas pero Roxas… mejor espera hasta que escriba ese capítulo (falta mucho)**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews**


	3. Neku Sakuraba

**Advertencias: escrito en pasado, antes de que existiera la organización. Gore Xtrem (más que de costumbre) muerte de varios personajes Lea(actual Axel, no el clon)XVentus(ahora es Roxas).**

En un bosque apartado de la sociedad, cuatro amigos conversaban como si nada frente a una fogata para calentarse. No había nada más que hacer, no podían vivir en sociedad con las otras personas que habitaban actualmente ese tétrico lugar. Ya hace un mes que estaban allí y no podían acostumbrarse a quienes lo rodeaban, y eso que se habían acostumbrado a estar rodeados de tumbas y de enterrar cadáveres casi a diario. Ademas, era tan difícil moverse bien con esos largor abrigos negros, aunque esto era según dos de los niños que habían modificado el uniforme a su gusto

-¡Y entonces Riku se cayó a un tacho de basura!-grito el niño haciendo énfasis con los brazos.

El joven pelirrojo rio a carcajadas mientras que los otros dos niños parecían calladitos, el pequeño rubio solo mostraba una tímida sonrisa mientras que el otro niño estaba serio.

-Sora, el que se cayó en el tacho fuiste tú ¿no?-dijo el chico de pelo anaranjado con una sonrisa socarrona, el llamado Sora se puso todo rojo ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Pero como siempre el otro leyó su mente a la perfección-no puedes mentirle a alguien que lee tu mente.

Lo habían olvidado, el aquel chico de cabello en punta (más en punta que los otros) tenía la habilidad de leer los pensamientos ajenos, bueno, sí, era molesto. Justamente por eso todos los demás se habían apartado de él. Los únicos que se habían quedado a su lado eran personas que no tenían nada que ocultar y Lea.

-Neku… no hagas eso-decía el moreno con reproche, Lea estalló en carcajadas, el rubio y Neku también soltaron algunas risas más pequeñas que la del mayor, esto hizo que Sora se percatara de algo-yo hablo tanto y no sé nada de ustedes, cuenten algo también ¿no?

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañado, creían que Sora era uno de esos chicos a los que les gustaba hablar y hablar de sí mismo.

-¿Algo como que?-pregunto Lea sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No se… ¡algo de sus amigos!

-Bueno, yo antes de conocerlos a ustedes no tenía amigos-todos se sorprendieron ante esta revelación, Lea era visto por los niños como un hombre divertido y sociable, les extraño mucho que les dijera algo así.

-¿Nunca tuviste amigos?-pregunto el rubio, Lea atrajo al pequeño con el brazo, Neku lo fulmino con la mirada por eso lo soltó.

-Bueno, Ven, si he tenido amigos. De hecho, cuando tenía la edad de ustedes era el mejor amigo de Isa.

-¡¿Isa?-preguntaron los tres menores, viniéndoseles a la cabeza la imagen de un adulto peliazul completamente antisocial y aterrador.

-Sip, era mi mejor amigo.

-No te creo-dijo Sora.

-Es cierto, antes era agradable. Pero un día se mudó y no lo volví a ver. Cuando lo vi aquí me sorprendí mucho, pero no fue lo mismo cuando le hable aquí, muy borde-parecía que el mayor no quería seguir hablando y efectivamente no quería. Así que miro al niño a su lado y con una sonrisa dulce le dijo-¿Y qué me cuentas tú, Ven?

-Bueno… yo… entiendo bien lo que dices-dijo el niño apenado-es triste distanciarse de tus amigos, pero…-Ventus parecía confuso y no sabía cómo expresar bien lo que quería decir- aunque yo no estoy distanciado es solo que…

-Aunque estén cerca, los sientes lejos-dijo Neku, que aprovechaba su poder para ayudar a sus amigos, siendo el más inteligente de los cuatro.

-¿Si? ¿Y cómo es eso?-si Neku era el más listo, Sora era el más idiota.

-Tú y Riku se comunicaban por chat ¿no?-pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Sip.

-y cuando chateaban ¿no sentías como si él estuviera a tu lado hablándote a tu lado?

-Si! ¡Era muy divertido!-dijo el morocho efusivo.

-Bueno, como tu sentirte a su lado a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, también se puede estar al lado de alguien y sentir que estas a miles de kilómetros.

-Eso se llama soledad-dijo Lea con seriedad mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su amigo rubio-con que a esto te referías con entenderme ¿eh?

Ven no dijo nada, solo acomodo bien su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. En cualquier otro caso Neku no habría dejado que eso pasara pero esta vez Lea no tenía mala intención y Ventus necesitaba consuelo.

-¿Te sientes solo?-pregunto Sora sorprendió, como se notaba que el jamás había tenido ese sentimiento. Sora se acercó al chico y le dio un abrazo-mientras seamos amigos, no permitiré que te vuelvas a sentir solo, Ven ¡Yo te protegeré!

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta tierna actitud del moreno y por alguna extraña razón todos terminaron dormidos, fundidos en un abrazo, Neku abrazo a Sora y a Roxas de manera protectora para que el mayor no les tocara ni un pelo. No es que Lea fuese pedófilo solo le encantaban las cosas tiernas y no había nada más tierno en ese lugar que los pequeños e inocentes Sora y Ventus. Los dos pelirrojos no conciliaban el sueño, así que al mayor le empezó a picar la curiosidad, pero no tuvo que decir ni una palabra, Neku realmente tenía un poder muy desarrollado y por eso a Lea no necesito preguntar:

-Soy huérfano. No tengo ningún recuerdo antes de los ocho años y no conozco a mis padres-explico Sakuraba Neku susurrando- Crecí en un orfanato con mi única y mejor amiga, Shiki, hasta que llegaron Beat y Rhyme. No era un buen lugar para vivir según ellos dos, entonces queríamos irnos. Pero nadie nos adoptaba y no teníamos manera de escapar-hizo una pausa y vio que en fuego estaba decreciendo, Lea se dio cuenta y solo con un chasquido e dedos el mayor avivo la flama-hasta que llego Joshua. Él era un niño rico que no tenía amigos por eso nos adoptó a nosotros cuatro para no estar solo, era un poco raro pero me agradaba su forma de pensar. Joshua me enseñó a leer las mentes, no es algo con lo que se nace como los poderes de ustedes. Yo no debo estar aquí, fue Joshua, él es el que realmente tenia poderes más allá de lo que se puede aprender, estoy seguro de que él sabe que estoy aquí, si lo vuelvo a ver algún día juro-Neku se levantó la manga negra de su abrigo y toco el escaso musculo de su brazo-lo golpeare

-Neku…

Al fin Lea también termino por dormirse. Sakuraba no quería, tenía miedo de dormir, el no siempre había leído mentes, pero Joshua le había dicho que como tenía una gran percepción de su entorno, para el sería fácil aprender. Neku estaba alerta tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, y debía proteger a sus amigos sin costo. No dejaría que nadie importante para el volviera a morir.

-Shiki… los protegeré, lo prometo-fue una lástima que es e estúpido gas se interpuso entre Neku y su promesa, ya que lo hizo caer profundamente dormido.

Se despertó en una habitación normal, paredes blancas, piso de cerámica, una puerta blindada y solo una gran ventana que daba a un patio circular, sin vegetación y rodeada por paredes con ventanas también, al chico le pareció que tenía aires a coliseo, eso no podía ser bueno.

A su lado, dormido, estaba Sora dormido y por como roncaba parecía estar de diez. Se alegró de ver al menos a uno de sus amigos a salvo, pero a pesar de que había muchas personas en la habitación, no estaban ni Lea ni Ventus.

Le alegro ver que ninguno llevaba bata blanca ni uniforme blindado, todos tenían la gabardina negra que caracterizaba a los sujetos experimentales.

Sacudió a Sora para despertarlo, este se incorporó muy adormilado y torpe. Neku lo tomo de la mano para que no se alejara de él, seguramente sería otra de esas absurdas sesiones de tortura.

Leyó la mente de todos los presentes y todos sabían tanto como ellos dos.

Un ruido raro se produjo y el vidrio blindado se ilumino como una pantalla, mostrando la imagen sonriente del viejo Xehanort el maldito que los había llevado a ese lugar para volverlos ratas de laboratorio. Neku no tenía que usar ningún poder para saber que todos en ese lugar odiaban a muerte a ese viejo.

-Bueno mis pequeños experimentos-dijo el viejo-es hora de su última tortura, luego de esto ya no experimentare más con ustedes…

-¡¿Y nos dejara ir?-pregunto sora ilusionado a lo que el anciano respondió con una carcajada, el niño no pregunto más y se quedó callado.

-Ustedes deben pelear los unos contra los otros en la arena que pueden ver por esta ventana. Sus contrincantes serán los experimentos que no están con ustedes ahora, será una pelea uno a uno seleccionados por mí, se les dará armas si es necesario y el ganador ¡será el que quede vivo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer que peleemos a muerte!-grito Squall indignado-Somos capaces de reusarnos!

-Eso crees XXII, mira esto-con solo apretar un botón en su manga todos los presentes se tiraron al piso retorciéndose de dolor-una de las fases de este experimento, consistió en incorporar un "chip de obediencia" en sus cuerpo, si no hacen caso, puedo matarlos ¿lo sabes?

Todos dejaron de sentir ese punzante dolor y se pusieron de pie y miraron con odio a la pantalla, reflejando la malvada sonrisa de Xehanort que desapareció.

El primero en ser llamado fue el experimento nº IX, mejor conocido como Edym, el joven que controlaba el agua. Dos soldados que le doblegaban el tamaño se lo llevaron, Edym intento no intimidarse ante los hombres notablemente armados y fue con ellos sin quejarse. Ya en el campo de batalla Sora y Neku pudieron apreciar que ese hombre se enfrentaría al experimento Nº XXX, Wuffie, una pequeña niña que no era mayor que Sora. Squall estaba muy nervioso por el futuro de su amiga, no es que lo demostrara, solo Neku se daba cuenta.

-Neku…-pregunto sora sin sacar la vista de la ventana -¿Quién crees que gane?

-Definitivamente Edym, ella es muy veloz pero es lo único poder, dará pelea pero…

-Wuffie morirá-dijo Squall, los niños lo miraron y luego devolvieron su vista a la arena.

Tanto Edym como Wuffie estaban sonriendo. Ambos sabían el resultado de la pelea y no era por subestimar a la chica, Edym era muy fuerte.

-Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, muñequita-dijo Edym con una sonrisa, le extendió la mano a la niña y esta la estrecho.

-Lo mismo digo, guapo-bromeo Wuffie guiñándole el ojo.

Un grito proveniente de unos parlantes anuncio la pelea, A Edym le dieron una pistola de agua, de esas que usan los niños para jugar y para desgracia de la niña tenía buena puntería. Le costó mucho escapar del agua, salto por las paredes, dio vueltas en el aire. E incluso logro golpear con fuerza a Edym en varias ocasiones.

Cuando la chica lo patio por quinta vez, el chico por fin logro mojarla. Y esto hizo como una reacción en cadena, toda el agua que Edym había derramado se levando como si tuviera estructura y se abalanzo sobre Wuffie cubriéndola por completo.

-Lo siento, muñequita-susurro Edym, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Así acabo la "vida" del experimento Nº XXX, Wuffie, ahogada.

Sora y Neku se recostaron contra la pared y dejaron que sus cuerpos se deslizaran lentamente para caer sentados con suavidad.

No querían volver a verlo, pasaron varias peleas y ninguno de los dos se acercaban a la ventana, pero aun así escuchaban todo, gritos de dolor, salpicadas de sangre, insultos, movimientos de armas o cuchillos, plegarias etc.

Y la cuestión ¿Cómo se escuchaba sonido a través de una habitación completamente blindada? Y, era culpa del morbo al que se le había ocurrido poner parlantes en la habitación y micrófonos en el campo de batalla.

-N-Neku-dijo Sora con la voz entrecortada del pánico.

-¿Si?

-C-Crees que… alguien se enoje si destruyo el parlante.

-Se enojara ese de allá-dijo el pelirrojo señalando a un hombre de pelo rosa, ese de ahí señalando a un hombre de cabello azul que parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo con una sádica sonrisa, ambos niños desviaron la vista velozmente, ese tipo era un genocida, siempre disfrutaba ver el último aliento de las personas que morían a causa de la presión que los experimentos ponían en sus cuerpo, realmente no quería ni cruzar mirada con Kuja, por eso no supieron cómo reaccionar después de su muerte en manos de Xigbar, de alguna manera fue un alivio.

-Nº XVII Y Nº 3-sono la, extrañamente, definida voz del parlante.

Neku se levantó del lado de su amigo.

-¿Neku?

-Es mi turno, Sora-dijo mirando la puerta blindada siendo abierta por dos hombres con ametralladoras en mano. Sakuraba se acercó a ellos despacio pero decidido. Sora se paró y lo tomo de la mano.

-Neku…-dijo el chico con sus ojos azules inundados de preocupación y pena.

-No te preocupes, Sora-Neku le mostro a su amigo una resplandeciente sonrisa-pase lo que pase, estaré bien ¡Nos vemos!

Sora soltó a su amigo y este se retiró por la puerta que fue cerrada de inmediato.

-Neku…

Dos niños se acercaron corriendo a la ventana para ver a su amigo pelear contra el Nº 3 Isa, a pesar de que Ventus le había rogado que no matara a su amigo, esto era imposible, no podían pedirle a Isa que muriera por alguien que ni conocía, tampoco lo haría por que Ventus se lo pidió, ni siquiera por Lea. Mataría a Neku, aunque realmente no tuviera razón para vivir. ¿O si? Bueno, si tenía. Lo que no tenía sentido era su razón para vivir, vivir como un perro. Bueno, era mejor dejar de pensar en eso, tan solo pensarlo es de gente idiota.

Isa y Neku se miraron en silencio, inspeccionando cada detalle físico que su contrincante, realmente tenían cuerpos muy diferentes, tanto como sus personalidades. Pero parecía que sus poderes estaban hechos para ser completamente rechazados el uno por el otro, ya que la invulnerabilidad psíquica del mayor impedía que el menor leyera su mente.

-Así que tú "eras" amigo de Lea -dijo Neku con una sonrisa parecida a la del mencionado.

-Así que tú "eres" amigo de Lea-dijo Isa con su usual inexpresión-no creas que te la pondré fácil por eso niño, te matare.

-Está bien-dijo Neku sin dejar de sonreír y termino por expandir su sonrisa tanto como la de sora-no tengo razón para vivir después de todo.

Un soldado les entrego, a Neku una katana y a Isa un Claymore. Cuando el parlante anuncio el comienzo el peliazul se lanzó sobre su rival pero a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y peso Neku logro bloquear un ataque aéreo con su katana, Isa retrocedió de otro salto y miro al niño perplejo por la fuerza de esta.

-Aunque no tenga una razón para vivir, hay personas que me están esperando…-dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose en posición ofensiva de kendo-por eso, me esforzare-dijo tan con Isa expresión tan radiante como el sol.

_-_No espero menos de un amigo de Lea-dijo Isa con media sonrisa.

Y ambos continuaron con su dispareja lucha, ambos tenían habilidades parecidas a pesar de que sus estilos de lucha eran muy diferentes, los dos iban al mismo ritmo.

-No sabia que Neku era tan fuerte-dijo Ventus sorprendido con la nariz prácticamente sobre el vidrio.

-Hay muchas cosas…-dijo lea mirando por igual la batalla de quienes consideraba sus amigos-que no sabemos de Neku.

Neku esquivo el ataque de la Claymore dando un salto sobre el aire pero Isa, cansado de esa persecución que estaba haciendo con el chico salto sobrepasando la altura en la que estaba el menor, antes de que el pequeño se pudiera dar vuelta para bloquear el ataque fue golpeado por la enorme espada con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo caer a mitad de vuelo impactando su delicado cuerpo contra el piso.

Cuando el peliazul aterrizo el niño aún no se había puesto de pie. Isa se apresuró para dar el ataque final pero algo se lo impidió.

Entre él y Neku había una barrera invisible, de esas que el mayor había visto antes hechas por Xehanort, estaban hechas mentalmente.

-¿Cómo carajo…?

Neku se paró y usando la espada como soporte de su cuerpo u extendió la barrera al punto de romperla esto dejo confundido a Isa y le dio la oportunidad de atacar, haciéndole a su rival una herida que recorría desde el lado izquierdo de su frente hasta su mejilla derecha, esto obligó al mayor a retroceder pero recibió otra herida similar en el lado opuesto lo que provocó la caída de Isa, Neku alzo la katana por encima de la cabeza pero cuando estaba por dar el golpe de gracia se detuvo, como si se hubiera congelado. Isa aprovecho el momento y atravesó al chico con su Claymore, no más bien, lo partió dos usando el área blanda del estómago como referencia, esparciendo indicios de la existencia de Sakuraba Neku por toda la arena. Teniendo también poco los vidrios por los cuales ciertos niños habían estado mirando.

Ventus vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago, entre lágrimas. A su lado un hombre le daba palmaditas en la espalda aguantando las ganas de llorar, para darle seguridad al pequeño. El rubiecito termino de devolver y escondió su mojada cara en el pecho de su amigo, lo único que decía era el nombre de su amigo muerto repetidas veces.

-T-todo va a estar bien… ven-decía Lea acariciando el suave pelo de su amigo-todo estará bien.

Ninguno se acercó más a la escena, solo continuaron compadeciéndose del niño en silencio, esas lagrimas podían entibiar al corazón más frio.

El parlante anuncio que la siguiente batalla seria entre el Nº VIII y el VVII, en palabras claras, Lea y Squall. Cuando la puerta de metal se abrió Ventus sujeto a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se lo llevaran.

-¡No te vaya!-gritaba el niño desconsolado entre el llanto-¡No quiero que te mueras!

Uno de los guardias se acercó a Ventus y lo apunto con su ametralladora, pero el niño no soltó a su amigo.

-¡Suéltame Ven!-grito el mayor desesperado.

-¡No!¡Te van a matar!

El soldado puso el dedo sobre el gatillo.

-Lo siento Ven-Lea empujo a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo chocar con la pared donde estaba la ventana y se fue con el soldado, hasta que sintió algo jalar de su abrigo.

-No te vayas…-rogaba el niño sobre sus rodillas y recargando el resto de si sobre su brazo-no quiero que mueras… No me dejes solo…

Lea sintió una gran presión en el pecho, un sentimiento indescifrable, no había duda que le rompía el corazón ver al chico así pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de ser necesitado. Por un momento, se olvidó de los guardias, de la pelea e incluso de su posible muerte metiéndose en un mundo donde solo estaban él y el niño. Le cruzo la idea de levanta su barbilla y darle un beso pero creyó escuchar una voz que decía "haces eso y te mato aquí mismo". Solo se agacho acaricio la cabeza del pequeño.

-Estaré bien, ven, te prometo que no moriré-el niño lo miro ilusionado pero asustado a la vez se aferró al cuello de su amigo pero sintió como una fuerza extraña los separaba alejándolos, similar a la telepatía que tantas veces habían usado ya con él.

Ventus gateo rápido donde su amigo pero llego tarde la puerta se cerró. El pequeño se levantó y corrió a ver por la ventana donde ahora estaban Lea y Squall por iniciar su pelea.

**A que esperaban a ver que paso con el clon de Ven ¿no? Bueno, yo dije que estaría sería un fic con variaciones de tiempo, el que avisa no traiciona Nyan! **

**No creí que tuviera que cambia la clasificación, pero es que me quedo demasiado sangrienta la "muerte" de Neku (si, muerte entre paréntesis, ya verán por qué) y pensar que el nombre que estaba escrito grande en la pared era el de Sora, bueno ya verán cómo se muere. Y por la pelea entre Lea y Squall ¿no es obvio el ganador?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan review y a los lectores silenciosos también ¡Los quiero Nyan!**


End file.
